Warriors Literature
by DawnBlazeAbigail99
Summary: A collection of warriors oneshots and maybe a few drabbles that may consist of poetry, short stories, or songfics. Most will contain pairings please no flames . Rated T because of the possibility of character death and/or intense battle scenes in the future.
1. A Midnight Discourse

**Sometimes I like to veer off from the path of writing a story and just write oneshots. They're quick and easy to write and that's what I enjoy about them. **

**I have decided that I will write some oneshots between my other stories (Dying Embers is on hold at the moment, as is Forbidden But True). Some of my ideas may not be based off of factual happenings from the books, but rather what I feel could quite possibly be true, even if they did not happen.**

**Please no flames about what pairings you do not like or the way I portray certain characters. I will try and cite the approximant time around the scene and the pairing I will be writing about, and possibly what the scene is about. Some of these additions may be poems or just short stories, depends on what I feel like actually writing. Some songfics may be included as well.**

**R&R please. This oneshot takes place between Midnight and Moonrise, after Midnight tells the journeying cats of what is happening in the forest.**

The steady slapping of the salty water against the short edge of the stone cave that housed the five cats and one badger greeted Squirrelpaw as she woke from her light sleep. Blinking in the darkness, she waited for her eyes to adjust, finding it almost difficult to see through the veil of her darkened surroundings. Her mind clearing of her momentary confusion, Squirrelpaw suddenly realized what had woken her so early in the morning; Brambleclaw had fallen asleep beside her that night and now the space next to her was vacant.

Briefly wondering where Brambleclaw had gone, Squirrelpaw flexed her claws as she stretched before hauling herself off the floor of the cave. She yawned, stretching her jaws as wide as they could go before they snapped shut. Squirrelpaw's gaze flickered around the cave, but she didn't spot the dark tabby pelt anywhere.

Concern replaced Squirrelpaw's weariness and her eyes narrowed as she made her way across the sandy floor of the cave and into the tunnel that led up to cliff top where grass met her paws. A fresh waft of air rustled her ginger fur slightly as she surveyed her surroundings, searching for a sign of Brambleclaw. The concern grew to intense worry when she found that her Clanmate was nowhere to be found. Fear gripped her as she peered over the edge of the cliff to make sure that Brambleclaw had not fallen as he had the day before, but the soil was undisturbed.

Squirrelpaw straightened and she sighed, closing her eyes and wrapping her tail tightly around herself. She hoped that Brambleclaw was alright, wherever he was, and that he had not abandoned them, the mission. His scent wreathed around her, but it was slightly stale to her, and Squirrelpaw decided not to follow it; if he had gone away for a reason than she would trust him to come back safely and willingly.

Opening her eyes again, she stared out across the endless water stretching to an enormous distance, every star reflected brightly in the ripples of the dark liquid. A sense of serenity washed over her and the worry for Brambleclaw was pushed to the back of her mind and she rather thought of the mission itself.

_How are _we_ supposed to save the Clans? All of us aren't leaders or medicine cats; Crowpaw and I are just apprentices!_ Squirrelpaw wondered, and she suddenly regretted coming on the journey. If she hadn't then she probably wouldn't have slowed down the procession, always quarreling with some cat—mostly Crowpaw or Brambleclaw. She could have been able to mend her relationship with her father if she had stayed, and wouldn't be burdened with the task to save every last one of the Clan cats, from the kits to the elders.

Having been so caught up in her thoughts, Squirrelpaw hadn't noticed the slight sound of pawsteps behind her and when fur brushed against her flank, she jumped in surprise. Turning to the intruder she her teeth bared, suspicious of an attacker. Squirrelpaw quickly relaxed her tense muscles when she realized it was Brambleclaw; with a plump rabbit was hanging from his jaws.

"You nearly scared me out of my fur!" Squirrelpaw hissed, aggravated that he had successfully been able to sneak up on her without her knowing. Brambleclaw shrugged and he lowered his catch onto the grass, showing no sign of smugness of his achievement.

"You seemed deep in thought. What are you doing out here alone, at a time like this?" he asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," Squirrelpaw shot back, her eyes narrowing and then softening, her tone becoming less sharp. "I thought you had left us. That you had decided that the pressure of the mission was too much for you."

Brambleclaw blinked and then touched his nose to her ear, giving her cheek an affectionate lick. "I will never leave, no matter how hard the journey gets. How could you believe that I would do such a thing?" he meowed quietly. Squirrelpaw shook her head, but she stayed silent as she pressed her face into his fur. With a jolt, Brambleclaw realized just how worked up the dark ginger she-cat had been in his absence. "Were you really that scared for me?"

Squirrelpaw pulled away from him, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "Of course I was! How could I not be when you disappear the same night Midnight tells us that the forest back home will be destroyed by Twolegs! You could have very well left me alone to deal with Crowpaw by myself!"

A purr rumbled in Brambleclaw's throat. "I wouldn't leave you. Not even if it was because of Crowpaw's annoying outbursts. Didn't I already tell you that?" Pressing his fur against her comfortingly, his whiskers twitched, "We could always kick Crowpaw out anyway."

"That would be a useful solution," Squirrelpaw pondered thoughtfully, her eyes glinting mischievously. "But I have a feeling that Feathertail would never let that happen. She likes Crowpaw too much."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Brambleclaw meowed, without being sarcastic at all. He shrugged. "I was never one for paying attention to other cats' love lives, anyway, just my own."

"Who's the lucky she-cat?" Squirrelpaw asked, trying not to sound too hopeful or desperate. She didn't want to push Brambleclaw into a relationship that he didn't want any part in, especially when they had the other half of their journey ahead of them. It would get a little awkward if things got out of hand.

"I haven't decided yet," he murmured, "But I do have a small clue as to what I think I may be feeling for a certain cat. I can tell you that she's in ThunderClan." His amber eyes stared into hers and she shivered under his gaze. Looking away from her, he looked down at the forgotten rabbit at his paws. "Do you want to share?"

Squirrelpaw blinked, having been entranced by the previous moments. She followed his gaze and nodded, crouching down, swallowing a mouthful of the rabbit before Brambleclaw had even been able to crouch down himself. Just as quickly as the rabbit had been caught, it was soon picked apart by the two cats until all that was left was an assortment of its bones. Brambleclaw swept the bones over the cliff and down into the salt water with his tail.

Squirrelpaw yawned. "Let's go back into the cave. I'm tired," she mewed and Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. Making their way to the hole in the cave roof, Squirrelpaw dropped through the gap and landed lightly inside, finding that their friends were still sleeping soundly. Brambleclaw landed silently next to her and led her to their original sleeping spot near the cave entrance.

Squirrelpaw settled onto the cave floor, curling into a tight ball. Brambleclaw lay stretched out beside her, giving her shoulder a quick lick before her rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Purring, Squirrelflight tucked her nose into her paws and rested her tail lightly over her muzzle. Soon, darkness engulfed her senses and she was fast asleep.

**It's a little short, I know, but I did the best I could with it. I was thinking of adding on to it, but I figured that I could include that into a different oneshot. I just love Squirrel/Bramble pairing!**


	2. Eternal Love

**So I FINALLY am posting my short fic for the JayXHalf pairing. I actually had written this but I always kept putting off putting it up on the site. I'm actually both a JayXHalf and a JayXBriar fan; they are both cute pairings where it is hard to choose between the she-cats, and I haven't found many cases like that!**

Morning light filtered into the den of stone, casting a glow around the mound of pure white fur that lay in the nest of springy feathers of a juicy falcon. The she-cat lay in a compromising position, her lithe body curved around the two large newborn kits that slept silently at her belly. She was comfortable, though, having gotten plenty of rest after the swift birth.

Her bright green eyes marveled the kits. One of the two had a white pelt like her and then the other was a gray tabby reminiscent of the kits' father. The she-cat sighed solemnly at the thought of the father never knowing of his kits. She knew that he would never come back to her, not until they could meet in the afterlife and finally be together without the loyalty owed to his Clan and her bonds to her Tribe.

Half Moon bent her head to lap gently at both of her kits' heads between their ears before she lifted her chin and stared out of the temporary den for kit-mothers, spotting Dove's Wing passing by the den entrance, carrying a rabbit in her jaws. The pale gray she-cat cast a glance Half Moon's way, her blue gaze sympathetic.

She knew what the Tribe thought. They pitied her that the father of her kits had deserted all of them before the kits themselves could even be born. Half Moon ignored their heartfelt condolences; otherwise she would become distressed if she paid the thought of Jay's Wing never returning any attention. He wasn't coming back, she absolutely knew that for sure, but now she had to focus on raising her kits to the best of her ability.

_Goodbye, my love. I hope our kits will grow to be as determined and strong as you are._ Her prayers for the future held a promise. _Our love will last until the end of time, and maybe someday you will be able to meet our kits._


	3. Onesided

**I know, shocking right? Two short entries in two days? I wrote this last night when I had a little bit of free time and it only took me thirty minutes! So I typed it up after school (half day today) and decided to put it up now. I enjoy SandXFire, but I loved the drama between Cinderpelt and Sandstorm when both new of one another's feelings for the oblivious Firestar. This one is a little sad, though, since it is in Cinderpelt's POV.**

"Sandstorm! Wait for me!" The words the left the fiery-colored tom's mouth drew Cinderpelt's attention. She looked up from devouring the plump thrush that lay at her paws just outside her den; just in time to spot Firestar leaving his den at a sprint and bounding to where Sandstorm was standing at the entrance to the camp tunnel. Before the two disappeared behind the wall of brambles and into the forest, the two entwined the tails together and stood for a moment with the fur easily touching.

The action between them was so tender and loving that Cinderpelt had to ignore the stab of jealousy that pierced her heart. Her eyes stung as she hastily turned her head away and down at her paws dejectedly. A deep unsettling sense of regret encased her and her throat closed up on her. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry out pitifully to no one, just as a kit would yowl for its mother.

She loved him. Cinderpelt loved Firestar; she always had, ever since Bluestar had assigned him to be her mentor and helped her to catch her first bit of prey. _And then I had to go and ruin everything,_ she thought bitterly. The accident had crippled her and she was forced to become a medicine cat's apprentice, for that was her only option other than joining the elders. Other cats had told her that it was Tigerstar's fault for her injury, but if she would have listened to Firestar and not have gone this would never have happened to her.

Firestar, of course, had no clue as to knowing her real feelings for him. If she told him then it would ruin their friendship they had built easily over the moons, and the revealing would no doubt destroy his and Sandstorm's relationship. Cinderheart envied Sandstorm's and Firestar's affair, but she didn't hate the brilliant she-cat.

_If only_. Cinderpelt opened her eyes again to see Firestar and Sandstorm disappear into the tunnel. _If only he could see how much I hurt every time I see him with her. _Ruefully, Cinderpelt glanced at her forever-broken leg that rested in an awkward position. _StarClan knows what would have happened if I actually had listened to him in the first place._

**R&R please!**


	4. Blessed

**This one is a little longer than the others and this was actually part of a oneshot that I never finished. So I just revised this and decided to put it up on here! Hope you enjoy!**

The night sky was fading overhead, the bright specks of Silverpelt disappearing into the cloak of darkness, and a dark gray tom slid into the shelter of the hollowed out carved into a rock face, guarded by a bramble barrier. A wad of soaked moss hung from his mouth. He glanced back over his shoulder before disappearing into the den, peering at the line of forestry that made the fur along his spine prickle warily. He stopped, however, mid-entrance.

Inside, his gaze caught the figure a light brown tabby she-cat lay burrowed in a nest of bracken and bird feathers. She lifted her head off of her paws as he entered, gazing wearily up at him through tired amber eyes. She beckoned him closer with a flick of her tail. "Come closer, Crowfeather," she purred affectionately, her eyes glowing in the half-light, "They won't bite you— at least not yet anyway."

The gray tom crept forward slowly, gingerly setting the moss down next to his mate's muzzle. He pricked his ears as a high-pitched mewl sounded from inside the depths of lining of the nest. Flattening his belly to the ground, he crouched down and scrutinized the three small bundles that lay side-by-side in the nest. They all suckled from their mother's belly, kneading their tiny paws against her soft, white belly fur. Crowfeather's eyes lit up as he caught sight of them and a deep purr rumbled in his throat, his curious gaze softening as he stared down at his children.

"Leafpool," he breathed, shifting his eyes to the light brown tabby, "They're beautiful." He stretched his muzzle forward and washed her face with loving licks. Pulling away from her, he then sniffed each kit in turn tentatively.

Crowfeather recoiled as one of the kits, a golden tom with darker tabby stripes, struck his nose with a swat. Leafpool's whiskers twitched in amusement as Crowfeather sneezed at the contact. Leafpool stroked her son with the tip of her lightly striped tail, "He's a warrior already."

At that, the two exchanged sorrowful glanced, remembering their Clans back at the lake territory, where they will never return now that the kits had been born. It had been almost four moons since they had left and neither Leafpool nor Crowfeather felt regret for their previous actions, only sadness at the realization that they would never be able to return to their kin.

Giving her head a slight shake, Leafpool returned her attention to her kits. "What should we name them?" she asked quietly. Crowfeather blinked to rid himself of his WindClan memories and his gaze flickered to his kits.

"How about Ashkit for the gray tabby?" Crowfeather suggested. "After my mother," he explained. Leafpool nodded and she pressed her muzzle comfortingly against his forepaw, sensing his grief.

"Of course," Leafpool whispered, her breath barely stirring the fur on his limb. She lifted her head away and looked back down at her kits, marveling the sleek black pelt of her daughter. Her delicate frame reminded Leafpool instantly of the fragile herbs back in Cinderpelt's den in the ThunderClan camp. "We can name her Poppykit," Leafpool meowed, referring to the black poppy seeds that help cats to sleep easier.

"Perfect," Crowfeather murmured and turned his eyes to the last kit. His little warrior. The strong shoulders and large limbs reminded Crowfeather of his kit's ThunderClan lineage. "Thunderkit," he purred and lapped at the pelts of each of his children. Everything was perfect in that moment and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**This is my second chapter about kits, and I apologize if this isn't as appealing to some as it is to me. (I personally think that these kits are so cute). I decided to name them differently, because in the original idea by Erin Hunter it was Leafpool and Squirrelflight who had picked out their names (at least that is what I'm assuming) and here it is Crowfeather and Leafpool who have picked out their names.**

**By the way, back to the name of this chapter, I was thinking of the song Blessed by Martina McBride.**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Forever His

**Please R&R! Enjoy!**

For a moment, her sweet scent curled around him and filled his senses. He inhaled eagerly, wanting with his all to savor every lasting moment with her. Her soft pale gray fur brushed against his own and her head leaned on his shoulder, a purr rumbling delicately in her throat, a perfect melody that warmed his heart to no end.

"I love you, Tigerheart." Her whispered words echoed in his ears as he watched in disbelief as the she-cat he loved deeply was pressed close against _his_ side. The emptiness that pulled at him was overwhelming and he felt like crying out like a lost kit unable to find its mother. Her pale gray tail was entwined with a black-striped one; only, it wasn't _Tigerheart's_ striped tail.

_A lie!_ His mind screamed at him as he remembered all those times when they had broken the Code and met during the night. He had thought that they would have been together forever. _If only_. And then she left him for one of her own Clanmates, after everything they had risked together, after every murmured word that they had spoken to one another.

_And now she's expecting kits._ Firestar's announcement rang in his ears and he hung his tail in defeat as he glanced her way. She was so close beside her new mate and her belly already swollen with her unborn kits. Tigerheart harshly averted his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep from yowling at the pain that it was all causing him.

"I'm so sorry, Tigerheart," she told him after the Gathering, her beautiful, shining blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. She didn't look to be regretting any of her decisions. Her gaze showed no sign of any grief that this ordeal was causing her. She was not sorry, she was happy with her life just how it is.

They had two kits together, Tigerheart learned a moon later. One of them they had named Skykit and the other was supposedly Tigerkit. Tigerheart wanted to believe it, but he couldn't believe in many things anymore. Not until he saw for his own eyes. Tigerpaw looked just like _him_, the very same cat that had taken her away from him. But he had her eyes.

Even his presence in StarClan was not a relief. He would be forced to endure the sight of them always together and their kits grown up as warriors. Tigerheart turned away and he trudged away in a defeated state. His heart would forever remain wounded. Tigerheart's beloved Dovewing would always be _Bumblestripe's._

**Poor Tigerheart. This is another gloomy chapter, like the CinderXFireXSand chapter. Here it spans across time, though, rather than portraying a particular moment in time. **


	6. Why?

**Here's another drabble! I think that this pairing is so cute together and I feel like this would be a conversation that would have most certainly taken place between the two. Enjoy!**

I was _ugly_. I knew that for a fact. Half of my face is in ruins, my ear torn and eye missing. Once I had been pretty, or so I'd been told. That was why, I had assumed, Cloudtail loved me. Then, when he nursed me back to full health after the dog attack watched over me, I knew that it couldn't have been for just my looks. They were wasted now.

"Why do you still love me, even when I look like this?" I had asked Cloudtail after coming to this dead end. I was curious. I waited for him to come to the realization that he should have left me a long time ago. "You could have found another she-cat worth everything you have to give. Why me?"

I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to second guess himself, but I couldn't help wondering why he had stayed all this time. I gazed across the camp clearing after I had asked him the question, refusing to look at him in case his eyes reflected the fears of my heart. Sandstorm and Firestar were sharing a rabbit together, their fur touching as they sat side by side one another. The two were inseparable and I hoped to be like them with Cloudtail one day in the future.

Then, the white tip of his tail prompted me to turn my head back to face him, tapping on my cheek. I obeyed, meeting his stunning blue gaze, two pools of clear, calm water. "Brightheart," he began in a soft voice, though he was stern, reprimanding me, "You have the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Your sparkling eyes give me hope; I cannot do anything without thinking about you; everything you do brings e to love you even more. How can I not? You are perfect just the way you are."

My breath caught at his words and I felt my heart soaring, as well as my heart pounding in relief that he really loved me. Purring in delight, I rubbed my muzzle along his cheek. "I love you too," I whispered, truthfully meaning it.

His tail entwined with mine and I couldn't help thinking about the kits we would have, and I prayed to StarClan that they would have as big of a heart as Cloudtail.

**R & R, please! Suggestions and requests are welcome!**


	7. Lost To The Stars

**It's funny how I see these pairings in the books. I haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy in a LONG time, but I remember reading a sentence about how Sunfall was inredibly sad over Moonflower's death or something, so I figured hey, why not? I wasn't really a fan about the supposed relationship between Stormtail and Moonflower anyway.**

**Well, R & R please!**

"Moonflower is dead."

All of his surroundings were spinning and he sank his claws into the hard ground, trying to steady himself. When all became clear again, he blinked, staring down at rippling pool of water in front of his paws. The battle was over, but a battle raged on within the ginger tom.

_I should have been watching her._ He blamed solely himself. It wasn't Goosefeather's fault—he interpreted the signs from StarClan as he was supposed to. It wasn't Hawkheart's fault either—he was only defending his herbs and Clan.

Sunfall sighed heavily, dropping into a crouch, pressing his belly close to the ground. Back at camp, Moonflower's body lay in the center of the clearing, with both Bluepaw and Snowpaw pressing their noses into their mother's cool fur. His amber eyes closed, seeing only her limp form lying unmoving on the sandy earth with eyes half opened and the blood turned black in the darkness.

Then his thoughts shifted to Stormtail, Moonflower's former mate. He had been to occupied with tending to Dappletail to even notice that the mother of his kits was bleeding out in the WindClan camp, her life slipping away just as easily as a squirrel escapes from the final, fatal blow.

Sunfall growled, his eyes opening once again, flashing furiously. _Why did Moonflower even take _him_ as her mate? He obviously didn't care much for her._

It was too late now, anyway. Moonflower was dead and she surely resided in StarClan, looking down at all of them at that very moment. She would see him grieving.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, lifting his face to the star-filled sky. "I promise to keep Bluepaw and Snowpaw safe for you, Moonflower. You died an honorable death and shall forever be in all of our memories."


	8. When Minnows Fly

**It's been awhile since I've written and I was in the mood to write. So here this is!**

"Please, can you Silverstream?" His big yellow eyes stared down at her with a pleading gleam that brought about the fluttering in her chest and her stubborn walls nearly crumbled. He looked absolutely pitiful and that made her adore him even more.

She swatted a paw at him, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Stop it!" she protested. "I will not teach you how to fish! Remember the last time you went near the water? You're still sneezing!"

"Oh come on, Silverstream!" he whined like a kit. "What's the harm in it?"

"Graystripe," Silverstream sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" he sounded genuinely bewildered and innocent.

Silverstream knew him better than that. "I don't want you falling into the river again. You'll get sick!"

"I'll be fine!" Graystripe insisted

"Graystripe, my final answer is no and it won't ever change. Get used to it," Silverstream told him, turning and padding away from him.

Graystripe sighed, staring after her. "Why does she always ruin my fun?"

**Silverstream and Graystripe are such a cute couple I don't know why I've never written about them! StarClan knows. I was going for a humorous oneshot and I would like to hear from you guys! How was it?**


	9. Nightmares

**This is just a continuation of A Midnight Discourse that I wrote for another site. Happy New Years everybody!**

**Feel free to R & R!**

The grass was illuminated with a soft, colorless light shed by the moon that hung low in the sky. Five unmoving mounds of fur rested near the shelter of a clump of bushes. They all were positioned close to one another, but the ginger she-cat and tabby tom lay together with their backs touching and their tails limply entwined behind them, having been in the same manner before the cats had fallen asleep.

For a moment, all was silent except for the occasional movement in the brush close by. Then a slight murmur could be heard as the tabby twitched in his sleep and his tail flicked. Gradually, his soft muffled mews harshened into deep growls and his paw moved accordingly, striking at the air with unsheathed claws.

After one feral hiss, his whole body jerked and his amber eyes flew open. A heartbeat was how long he spent lying there, slowing his breathing and palpitations. Then, slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, careful not to disturb Squirrelpaw beside him. With a lasting glance down at her, he rose and padded away, sliding his tail from under hers and disappearing into the bushes.

As the cat-sized shrubs enclosed him he felt a sudden sense of security wash over him. His surroundings reminded him of ThunderClan territory, but it was lacking the musky scents of the forest and the tall trees that towered over him from above. Though the brush gave him comfort he still felt uneasy from his dream. Granted, it wasn't real, the images were startlingly vivid and sick.

His paws moved on their own accord as they picked through the ferns and bracken. He didn't know where he was going, but the fresh night air banished the remnants of his dream from his mind. Finally, he approached a small pond in the midst of the undergrowth.

He came to a stop at the edge of the clear water, gazing down at the reflective surface. The moon rested in the corner of it, being so close to the horizon. The stars, much smaller than the moon, could also be seen as little beams of shimmering light twinkling far off in the sky, each an exclusive member of Silverpelt.

"Brambleclaw." He didn't start at the sudden voice. It was only too familiar. He heard the slight sound of movement as she padded closer and her sweet scent wreathed around him as she brushed her fur against his, settling down beside him. "What are doing out here?"

"I needed to take a walk," Brambleclaw replied shortly and Squirrelpaw narrowed her leaf-green eyes at him.

"Is there something bothering you? I know you, Brambleclaw, don't even try getting out of having to answer my question," Squirrelpaw meowed stubbornly.

Brambleclaw sighed, dropping his head to rest his chin against his chest in a defeated manner. Squirrelpaw gazed up at him with a concerned gaze and she forced her head under his chin, leaning into his warmth. "Please tell me," she whispered.

"It was a nightmare," Brambleclaw admitted, closing his eyes tightly shut. Squirrelpaw wrapped her tail around his. "We were back in the mountains with Sharptooth and the tribe." He breathed in a shaky breath and Squirrelpaw placed her paw over his, prompting him to continue. "But this time, it wasn't Feathertail that killed Sharptooth and died. It…It was you, Squirrelpaw."

Squirrelpaw pulled her head away to stare at him, taken aback that his nightmare had been about her. "I died?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes," Brambleclaw rasped. His amber eyes were dull and expressionless. "I had to watch you die."

Squirrelpaw gave a little gasp at how broken he sounded. Her eyes burning, she thrust her muzzle forward and rubbed it along his. She shifted closer to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm right here, though, and I didn't die. I'm still alive and we are so close to home that I can smell it. You haven't lost me, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw shuddered in remembrance of his dream and he purred as Squirrelpaw showered his face with licks. "Okay, Squirrelpaw, I get it. You haven't gone anywhere. I'm glad."

Suddenly, Squirrelpaw stopped and she peered at him. "Do you wish that you had forced me to stay in forest instead of letting me come?"

Brambleclaw, pouring all the emotion he could into his eyes, met her questioning gaze and he spoke softly. "Never in a hundred moons."


End file.
